


cold

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Hermione convinces a hard-working Ron to come to bed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	cold

Hermione watched as Ron’s frowned deepened, hunched just as he’d been for days now over their kitchen table turned office. He’d been working himself ragged and from his sleep-deprived expression, she knew if she didn’t intervene it was likely she’d spend another lonely night worrying over him.

Gently she rapped her knuckles against the wooden archway separating their living room from their kitchen. At first, she worried he was too far gone to notice her but after a moment his worn eyes rose, mouth parted to no doubt bid her goodnight when he caught sight of what she was wearing.

To her utter satisfaction, she watched him do a double-take, eyes raking over her as she commanded his full attention.

“What are you doing in my shirt?” he asked of her, leaning back at last from the table and studying her.

“I’m cold,” she told him, pouting a little.

“Is that so?” he asked, looking amused as his eyes traveled up and down her again. “Then where are your bottoms?”

At last, she felt it safe to walk over to him, and slid onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand were warm against her bare thighs, his shirt barely covering her bottom now. Leaning in she teased by nuzzling his neck, nose skimming the place she knew he ached to be kissed.

“Come to bed,” she breathed against his ear, begging a little. “Warm me up.”

His head lolled back, eyes already darkening as his resistance crumbled.

“You’ve been working since dawn,” she went on, “Your wife misses you.”

“Does she now?” he asked the arm that wrapped around her back tugging her closer.

“Terribly,” she admitted, kissing his jaw with intention. He rewarded her with a groan and she knew she’d succeed. “Please?”

He nodded, lips meeting hers at last. His breath was stale with coffee and the lunch he’d only picked at but she didn’t mind. “If only to get my shirt back,” he teased her and that along with the way his hand was pressing against her rib cage, made her heart flutter.

“I suppose that could be negotiated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been doing a lil prompting game over on my Tumblr. I'll be importing my favs over here but if you want to check them all out [the link's here.](https://ballerinaroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
